Undercover
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Team 7 has a mission: investigate a small town near the ocean. Since when has Sakura had a tail instead of legs? SakuKaka SasuOC
1. The Wound on her Arm

Yuss!! I have finally overcome my writers block!! -cries with joy-

I now present to you my newest story

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be on FanFiction?

Enjoy!!

**Undercover**

**The Wound on Her Arm**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned as team 7 walked down the dust filled road

"Almost" Kakashi sighed; his eyes glued to his favorite orange book.

They had been walking all day, and so far it seemed as if they hadn't gotten any closer to the mountain they were aiming for. They had been sent on a mission to investigate a little village near the ocean at the edge of the Land of Fire. The village was also at the base of a mountain, which so far, hadn't grown any bigger.

"I think I can smell the sea" Sakura exclaimed as she held her nose to the air.

"Hey you're right" Naruto also recognizing the faint smell of salt.

"We must be close then" Sasuke stated.

"Ahh, there it is" Kakashi announced as he tucked away his book and pointed to a shaggy and rather tiny village.

"All right!" Naruto leaped for joy "we're finally here!" he danced and jumped around.

"Where does her get all that energy from" Sakura groaned.

"Nobody ever complained he didn't have enough stamina" Sasuke stated as both shinobi sighed.

A kunai appeared out of nowhere and almost hit the still hyper ninja.

"Huh?" The blond boy said as he quickly dodged it.

"Ahh!" Sakura gasped as she was grabbed around the waist and swallowed into the bush behind her.

"Sakura!" they all shouted.

Kakashi took action and leaped in after her. He saw her being pulled and dragged away by a mysterious ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried for help.

The silver-headed man easily caught up and sliced her captors arm; making him let go of her.

Another shinobi came out of nowhere and punched Kakashi in the face. He stumbled back while trying to catch his balance.

'_What the?'_ he thought as he suddenly fell back, and found himself tumbling off a rather steep cliff. The bubble gum haired girl managed to squirm free and jumped over the cliff after him.

He hit the water with a half thump half splash sound.

His visible eye blurred and began to close as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a foggy figure. She had pink hair, and a great black and green tail.

xXxXx

His eye drifted open as he took in his surroundings. He could hear the light crashing of waves, and the feel of rough sand beneath his fingers.

'_I must be on the beach'_ he concluded _'but how? Maybe I was fortunate enough for the current to bring me here'_

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked

'_I recognize that voice…'_

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up to jade eyes and cherry hair.

'_No doubt it's her'_

He gradually rose, until he was fully sitting up. His eyes were improving, and the world was no longer blurry. His orbs drifted up and down her body; both shocked and surprised at what the saw.

Her chest was bare, while her legs- wait… legs? What legs? She didn't have legs! She had a tail! A great long black and green tail! And her hands… they were webbed! And gills lined her neck.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Narutos voice roared as he and Sasuke ran towards him.

The mermaid darted back into the ocean before the raven and blond-haired boy saw.

xXxXx

She climbed aboard the bank; its hard rock scraping against her tail.

'_That was close' _she thought _'too close. I hope he didn't recognize me.'_

She silently sat and watched as the waves smoothly rolled over the golden sand. The cool breeze swam through her pink locks; drying them a bit. She spread her self out over the stone, and let the sun soak up the water on her body. She hoped it would evaporate soon; so she could return to her human form and get back to her team.

"There you are" a deep voice growled as it approached her.

She looked up just in time to see a shuriken fly at her; she dodged it of course.

xXxXx

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked once they were back standing on the road.

"We should split up and try to find her," Kakashi suggested "it's going to get dark soon."

"Right" the other boys agreed

They all took off in there own destinations. Kakashi went back to the cliff; hoping to find her there; which of course she wasn't. He heard the clanking of metal near by, and decided to investigate. He wandered through the thick bush and when he finally came to the clearing; he saw the mysterious woman, well, kind of woman, fighting another ninja.

The ninja threw another shuriken at her and it gashed her left arm. She yelped at the pain as blood wept from the newly cut flesh.

"Hay!" Kakashi yelled as he approached them

"Ah!" Sakura gasped as she saw him and leaped back into the water. The other ninja made a run for it and escaped; leaving Kakashi blank.

'_What the hell is happening here?'_

xXxXx

The silver-haired man let out an exaggerated sigh as he met back up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"She's nowhere to be found" Naruto groaned.

Kakashi bit his thumb and place it on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" a cloud of smoke grew and vanished; revealing his nin-dogs.

"Why'd you summon those things for?" Sakura asked as she appeared from within a bush.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed "you're hurt" he stated as he noticed the red liquid staining her left arm.

"It's nothing" she said as she pulled out a bandage from her bag.

Kakashi watched her closely. He was growing very suspicious.

xXxXx

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? This idea has been stuck in my head for soooooooooooooooooooooo long now. I've finally come around to writing it.

Please review!


	2. Caught

Thankyou for all of your lovely reviews!!

Enjoy!!

Oh, by the way. The song Sakura sings is **We Belong to the Sea** by **Aqua**

**Undercover**

**Caught**

The atmosphere was filled with ghost lights. They flickered as the team made there way down the sinister and almost empty street.

"Can we grab something to eat before we go any further" Naruto whined as his stomach made grumbling noises.

"Is that all you ever think of?" Sasuke asked with annoyance

"Of course not!" the blond protested. "Can we at least stop by somewhere and restock. Kakashi-sensei?" he begged.

The silver haired jonin just looked at the boy.

"We should restock" Sakura suggested. Every body was taken back; she hadn't been speaking all day practically. "Besides" she continued "I need to refill my medical kit"

"It's settled then!" Naruto cheered, running off into the distance.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she chased after him. The other two shinobi sighed as they followed close behind.

xXxXx

By the time they had finished replenishing there empty bags, it was already well past midnight.

"Let's camp here" Kakashi suggested as he pointed towards a clearing.

"Ok" they all agreed as they pulled out there bits and bobs.

Sasuke collected some dry wood and lit a fire, as Sakura lay down all there sleeping bags. She sat silently as she unwrapped and rewrapped her damaged arm; Kakashi eyeing her as she went.

"Hay!" Sakura shouted as water splashed onto her. "Watch where you're emptying that thing!"

"Sorry" Naruto apologized as he backed away from her. "I thought I was far enough from you not to get you wet"

Her brow twitched as her fist curled into a ball, and pummeled into the Kyuubi container. Once she was satisfied and sure that he wouldn't approach her anytime soon, she pulled out a small towel, and proceeded to dried herself and her now wet sleeping bag.

'_Why isn't her tail forming?'_ Kakashi asked him self as he closely observed her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Huh?" he looked up to see the cheery blossom girl staring at him.

"Oh- sorry," he apologize "my mind was just wandering" he turned and lay down.

She sighed as she tried to make her self comfortable on her still damp sleeping bag.

"Thanks a lot Naruto" she quietly mumbled to herself. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he fell off to sleep.

xXxXx

She just couldn't get comfortable. No matter how much she twisted and turned, or kneaded; that dam bag just did not want her to get any sleep what so ever. Giving up; she climbed out of it and stood; walking off into the forest behind them.

Sleepily, his eyes opened as he awoke. The fired had long ago extinguished, and only a few hot embers remained.

'_Where is she?'_ he thought as he tried to see though the thick blanket of darkness that surrounded them. Her sleeping bag was empty.

His legs were like jelly as he stood and wobbled a bit. After a few steps; his legs had steadied themselves and was now walking perfectly. At first he thought he should try the river that was near by, but then he remembered the incident with Naruto spilling the water on her. Maybe she needed salt as well.

Thinking of this; he changed his destination and walked in the opposite direction.

He soon found it. Its golden sand shimmered, as the moonlight reached out and touched it. The calm waves smoothly rolled as they grabbed and played with the sand, before rolling back into the sea. The night was so still; not even a gust of wind penetrated this beach.

"**Take me to the ocean blue**

**  
Let me dive right into  
**

**Anything I'll ever capture…"** a soft voice sang from a distance.

'_What was that?'_ he asked himself as his body went on instant alert

**"You can wait up all night**

**  
Waiting for wrong or right**

**  
I always knew where I had you…"** it continued to sing.

He looked up and down the beach but could not find the culprit who was making the sound.

"**You can lie on my waves**

**  
You can sleep in my caves,**

**Living on the edge of peace**

**  
Knowing that water can freeze**

**  
Do you still want me to open…"**

His feet began to walk as he searched.

"**Come on into my waves**

**  
You can sleep in my caves**

**  
Let me know that you will hold me till the tides take my soul…"**

He stood; his eyes not letting go of the thing he was staring at. There she was; lying on the soft sand as she quietly sang to herself. Her webbed hands were placed over her stomach as her long black tail stretched outward, and coiled.

"**We belong to the sea**

**  
To the waves you and me**

**  
Living in the ocean so blue…**

**  
We belong to the sea**

**  
Open wide being free,**

**  
A minute everlasting with you…"**

Her voice came to a sudden halt as she heard footsteps approach her. Her once closed and peaceful eyes jolted open as she suddenly sat up. Her eyes studied the surroundings as she knew she was being watched. Without seeing anything, and being precautious just in case; she quickly rolled over onto her belly and started to dart for the water.

"Ahh!" she gasped as something grabbed hold of her dark fin.

She looked up to see none other than her sensei; Kakashi.

xXxXx

'_What happened last night?'_ he asked himself as he sat up and held his throbbing head.

'_I remember walking on a beach… and then… that's right, I herd her singing and grabbed her tail before she could escape. Hmph'_ he huffed at the thought _'know wonder my heads pounding the way it is. She must have slipped out of my grasp and whacked me before running off.'_ He smiled to himself.

She was back in her now dry and warm bag; sleeping peacefully, when something tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he gently shook her "time to get up" he left her alone once he knew she was awake and finished packing his stuff.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled as she rolled over on her other side.

"Come on Sakura-chan" Kakashi said as he lent over her and whispered into her ear "you wouldn't want us to wet you again, would you?" he teased

"No!!" she suddenly shot up; now fully awake and alert.

"Good" he grinned and stood.

Naruto would have woken her up. But after the incident of last night, he didn't exactly have the courage to do stuff like that to her. Indeed; he feared for his life.

After they had finished packing, they headed towards there proper destination. The one they were aiming for before the blond announced he was hungry.

xXxXx

Finished!! Well not for good, but the end of this chapter! I hope it was long enough and that there weren't as many grammar mistakes as last time. (I actually went back and tried to fix a lot of them).

Did you like the song I picked? I was looking through all the music I had on my computer, and this one suited it the best. If you've never heard it before, you should go look it up.

Until next time!!


	3. Almost too Late

Yay!! It is now officially the holidays!! Which means I get two weeks off and I have HEAPS of time to write!!

Enjoy!!

**Undercover**

**Almost to Late**

'_This town seems pretty friendly to me' _Naruto thought as they once again walked down the bare street. _'I wonder why we were sent to investigate it.'_

"If you're wondering why we were sent here," Kakashi said as if he had read the blond boys mind "it's because the fifth has suspicions that one of Orochimarus hide outs is located somewhere in this town"

They all stared at him surprised

"But were not meant to engage in a fight or anything" he continued "we're just investigating to confirm the suspicions, and for future reference"

"Hmm…" Naruto crossed his arms in thought. "So what are we suppose to 'investigate' exactly. It's not there's a big sign pointing 'Orochimarus lair' or anything."

"True" Kakashi agreed "just keep your eyes open."

"Ok ok" Naruto sighed; a little disappointed he wouldn't get to fight. "Huh?" Naruto looked behind him to see a girl following them. He watched her suspiciously as she ran and hid behinds crates and barrels.

"Kakashi sensei-" he started but was cut off

"Yes I no Naruto." His sensei replied "she's been following us for a while now"

"Maybe we should-" he started to turn to confront her.

"No" the silver haired jonin said "let her make the first move"

Naruto just looked at him.

The girl continued to follow them until they came to the end of the street. When he was sure it was safe, the jonin turned to face her.

"Alright, we know you're there" he admitted "come on out"

She had hidden behind and old wooden crate; half her face and a little hand showed.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked

Her purple eyes immediately latched on to Sakura as she appeared from behind the create. Her body moved faster than they expected, as she sprinted and her arms wrapped around the pink haired gennin.

"What the?" Naruto asked himself as he saw this.

Sakura stared at her for second before realizing who she was.

"What are doing here?" she whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

But, they did hear.

"Sakura" Sasuke interrupted "you know her?"

"I heard your song" the girl announced.

"w-what?" Naruto asked "what song? Sakura can sing?"

"I think it's best if we take this somewhere not so public" Kakashi suggested

They all agreed with a nod and slipped into an ally way just off the main road; the girl sticking to Sakura the whole time.

xXxXx

"You can let go now" Sakura softly said

"Oh… of course" the girl sighed

"What's you're name?" Sasuke asked "and why were you clinging to Sakura like that?"

"Sorry" she replied. Her long black hair fell over her eyes as she bowed. "I was just being precautious, and seeing Sakura was ok with you, I came to the conclusion you meant no harm"

"Not yet…" Naruto mumbled to himself. Sakura gave him a piercing look that made him jump back.

"Don't worry" Sakura said "she's a friend of mine"

"Huh? A friend of yours?" Naruto asked

"Yes" she replied rather quietly. She looked down; closing her eyes. "What are you doing here, Samaru?"

The girl looked away from her "I could ask you the same thing" she replied "last time I looked, you weren't suppose to come back for at least another year"

It was obvious there was some kind of connection between the two girls, but how did they know each other? None of the other shinobi had ever seen the girl in the leaf village, had they?

"Sakura" Samaru looked at her "who are these people?" she looked at them and raised a hand.

"they're my friends" the she replied "and don't you even think about it" she warned as she saw what the black haired girl was about to do.

"fine…" Samaru groaned as her hand fell to her side. "come on" she said as she grabbed Sakuras wrist and began to pull it.

"Hay, Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he ran after them

'_she seems safe enough'_ Kakashi and Sasuke thought as they followed

xXxXx

They reached a little house at the edge of the town. It was a small wooden building that stood beside a small cave. Trees covered the roof and sides, while sand littered its entry. You could tell this house was quite old, as the wood had begun to rot away. And the glass windows were thinning.

"would you like something to eat?" Samaru asked once they were all inside and sitting down

"no thank you" Sakura replied "but some water would be good"

"would your _friends_ like something as well?" The purple eyed girl asked.

"were fine thanks" Kakashi replied.

She nodded and fetched a glass of water.

"you wouldn't have any salt, would you?" Sakura whispered into her ear

"of course" she smiled back. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a small glass bottle. She poured a small amount of white sand into the glass; turning the water a slight pale color.

"here you go" she said as she handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks" the pink-haired girl replied as she hungrily drank up the salty water. A satisfied look over came her face, as she swallowed the last drop. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Anything else?" Samaru asked

"Nope" Sakura replied with a smile "thanks." She looked over to her blond-haired team mate, who currently had a disgusted look on his face.

'she just drank a glass of salt!' Naruto was telling himself 'what is wrong with her?!'

Kakashi wasn't surprised, and Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, nor did he care for that matter. Instead, they were busy looking around at there surroundings. The walls were almost bare, apart from a few sea shells that were dotted around at random.

A bookcase stood in the corner of the room with a small wooden table beside it. It had a thin vase settle atop of it; Inside it stood a long, dainty red flower.

On the opposite side of the room was a large portrait of the sea. And beside it hung the largest purple scallop they had ever seen!

In the middle of the room sat two woven couches, with a large coffee table at the center. Covering it, were a collection of large and small shells; ranging from white cockle shells, to pink spindles, and the odd orange and yellow starfish.

"you should try it sometime" Samaru said; noticing his open mouth. "it's very healthy you know"

That just made him more grossed out.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Sakura screamed inwardly as she noticed her hands beginning to web. She quickly put down her glass and sprinted off.

"where are you going?" Naruto asked

"I Ahh…" Sakura panted "I, I have to use the bathroom!"

'_what got into her all of a sudden?'_ Naruto asked himself

She ran until she came to the tiny room. She shut the door as soon as she was inside. She lay down as fast as she could and stripped herself of her shorts. But unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and her forming black tail ripped the insides of them, as it struggled to form into one limb.

"Dam" she cursed, under her out of sequence breathing "It's been such a long time since I took in salt; I wanted to refresh my body but… I wasn't expecting _it _to actually form…" she kept cursing her self as she reached up and grasped the door handle; freezing it.

'_I wonder how long it will take, for it to reform into legs'_

xXxXx

Man this chapter was hard to write!!

Review people! Review! XP


	4. Let's Just Swim

Man this story is fun to write!

**KonahaWolf:** Indeed, this is very similar to H20. But on H20, they only need a drop of water to turn their legs into a tail. In my story, they need to be either pretty much drenched in salt water, or intake alot of salt and water. Plus the girls of H20 don't have gills on there necks and there hands aren't webbed.

**Fairy246:** Thanks :) this mission is supposed to happen just before Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru. But might make Sakura a bit older, cause she's a mermaid and they live a lot longer than humans.

Enjoy!!

**Undercover**

**Let's Just Swim**

She wondered how long it had been since she first entered the room. It must have been a while, because the ice that was keeping the door locked was begging to melt.

"What's taking her so long?" Naruto mumbled to himself as they all sat patiently on the couch.

"she's a girl" Samaru replied "what did you expect?"

"I'm gonna go check on her" he said as he got up.

"Wait!" Samaru yelled. She was quick to follow.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Sakura asked her self _'if I don't go out there soon they're going to start to suspect something's wrong. But if I go out looking like this…'_ she looked down to her black and green tail. _'I don't know what they'd think'_ she sighed _'it doesn't look like it's going to turn back into legs anytime soon. I suppose I could try vomiting. But the salt's already in my system, so it probably wouldn't do anything. But I can't stay in here forever. It's either vomit, go out there like this, or escape. I don't see any windows'_ she looked around _'and puking probably won't do anything… then the only option left is… no, no, I can't! But then again… I suppose it wouldn't really matter if they knew…'_

"Sakura?" Naruto knocked on the door.

'_Huh? Naruto?'_ she thought _'Shit!'_ she cursed again.

"Are you alright?" he asked "you haven't slipped over or something, have you?"

"N-No" she stuttered "I'm fine! I'll be out soon." _'Fat chance' _

She tried the climb up to the sink. Hopefully she could make herself puke, and her legs would return. But before she had a chance to, her tail failed to support her, and her webbed hands were too slimy to be able to grip something. So she collapsed with a thump.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied as she sat up and lent against the wall. "Ahh-" she gasped as the cut on her arm felt as if it had re-opened. Indeed it had, and was begging to bleed again; she could see it through the bandage that was still shielding it from the outside world.

"Sakura, I'm coming in" he announced.

Her heart began to pump as she heard those words. It felt as if it would rip out of her chest and land on the floor; it was pounding so violently.

"Wait Naruto!" she yelled "don't-!" she failed to complete the sentence as he turned the knob and forced the door to open.

"Sakura! Are you sure you're-" he froze "S-Sakura?"

xXxXx

"About four years ago" she said "I was simply swimming and gathering seashells, when I was caught in a fishing net. I managed to escape before they had a chance to see me, but because I got caught, I was sent to the human world, for no less than five years. My mission was to become a ninja so I could learn to defend myself and others. I was shocked when we got this mission, because I knew I would be returning to my home town." She sighed "this place, it isn't an ordinary town; there a merpeople walking around everywhere. In fact almost everyone is a merperson. We live in this place because it's far away from all the other villages, and no one would ever want to invade us because we're so tiny and insignificant."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Naruto asked

"It's a rule that we don't reveal our identity. The only reason I revealed my true self to Kakashi, is because I had no choice." She looked over to him. "That night on the beach… I wasn't expecting you to be there…"

She sighed once more as she finally relaxed; glad she got that over and done with.

"I see. So that was an accident" Kakashi sighed as well "sorry I grabbed you the way I did"

"it's alright" she smiled "just don't do it again"

Sasuke simply sat there. He wasn't too shocked, but then again, it was pretty weird to think she was a mermaid after all this time.

"If you'll excuse me" she said as she lifted her self onto the floor. "I have something I need to do"

"It doesn't include bathrooms, does it?" Naruto joked

"No" Sakura replied as she crawled to the door "I just need to go for a swim in order to balance the salt in my system. Care to join me?" she turned and looked at all of them.

"I'll come" Samaru announced as she walked to the door

"Me too!" Naruto joined them

"Miles as well go too" Sasuke said as he stood.

"Mm" Kakashi agreed.

xXxXx

"You're one too!" Naruto exclaimed, as Samaru sat down in the water and her tail formed.

"Like I said before, Naruto," Sakura said as she crawled into the water "almost everyone in this town has a tail instead of legs"

"Ohh… right…" he said remembering as he removed his jacket, shirt, shoes and head band.

"That's so cool Sakura" he said with a bright smile "you being a mermaid and all. I wish knew what it was like."

She turned and looked at him. "Naruto, take off your pants"

"What? Why?" he asked puzzled, and somewhat embarrassed at what she was asking him to do.

"Just do it" she commanded.

He did as he was told, and dumped them with his other clothes.

"Good" She said "now come here"

He mumbled something before slowly approaching her.

"You might wanna sit down" she said

"Ok?" he said as he did so.

Before he knew it, her lips were placed on his and she was gently kissing him. He heard a slight rip, and when they had finally broken apart, he looked down to see a sky blue tail. His eyes brightened up more than they already were.

"Thanks Sakura!" he said; still a little woozy from the kiss.

"It's only temporary" she exclaimed "and it will it only last until you're on the beach; dry again"

He nodded to show he understood, and removed his now ripped boxer shorts.

Samaru crawled further into the water until it reached just above her hips. Her clothes were long ago discarded; dumped on the sand. Her green tail swished and flew sparks of water every where as she began to swim. Soon, she was gone. Naruto left as well, and began to follow her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"No thank you" he replied "go"

"but-" she protested

"It's alright Sakura. I just don't feel like swimming. Now go." he insisted.

"Fine…" She gave up. "Sensei?"

"I'm coming" the silver haired man replied as he removed his shoes and jonin vest. He also removed his blue sleeved top and head band; revealing his closed sharingan.

Slowly he walked into the water until it pooled around his waist and then his hips. He turned to see Sakura at his side; her chest now bare. Not that he could see anything with the water being in the way.

'_When had she-?'_ he asked himself, but shrugged it off as she dipped under the water.

Samaru was calmly gliding along the bottom, and gently grazing the floor; making little lines and shapes in the sand. Naruto on the other hand, was more hyperactive than he was on the shore; quickly darting back and forth as he swirled and twisted; creating more bubbles than one could count.

'_This feeling is amazing!_' he thought to himself _'I can move so fast! I don't wanna go back to having legs!'_

Kakashi grinned as he watched him.

'_Need to breath'_ he thought as he resurfaced for air.

"Kakashi" Sakura said as she reached the surface as well.

"Hm?" he looked over to her. When had she become so awkwardly close?!

Instinct told him what she was about to do, and he quickly removed his pants.

Yep, you guessed it. She closed the gap between them and smoothly placed her lips on his masked ones.

'_Why aren't I forming a tail?_' he thought.

'_I need to touch his skin'_ she brought her webbed hands to his face. She twisted a finger and gently pulled down the mysterious mask. Instantly a red tail formed._ 'Bingo'_

Her lips stayed locked with his as gills grew on the sides of his neck and his hands webbed.

Even after he had completely transformed, she did not let go, and neither did he. Instead her lips began to part and allowed him to enter. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands found her waist. One hand crept its way up her torso, and gently he cupped her cheek; dividing them.

"Sakura" he stoked the under of her eye.

"Yes?" she looked up.

He took a breath "we're teacher and student"

"So?" she said disappointed after a long pause "I'm not exactly human. Your laws don't apply to me. And besides, it's not like anyone has to know."

He sighed once more and released her.

"Let's just swim for now" he said as he sunk under the water.

She smiled as she felt him grip her tail and pull her under too.

Sasuke lay happily on the beach; soaking up the hot sun. He was quite happy to just lie there.

xXxXx

These chapters are getting longer as they go along! Lol.

I suppose that's a good thing in a way.


	5. Salt

Thankyou to squeaky, weeee2008, Rangerette, tear-drowned-angel, ItAsAkU-LoVeR, blossomheartxoxo, cherrycheesecake 47, KonahaWolf, fairy246, and Fiona, for all your lovely reviews!!

And thankyou for waiting for this chapter!

The holidays are once again over, so it's back to lame old school!

Enjoy!!

**Undercover**

**Salt**

She lazily opened her emerald eyes and looked around. The room was dark and humid. They all decided to stay at Samarus, and were presently spread sleeping all over the floor.

Sasuke was trying to lie there, while Narutos legs trapped and squashed him, as they rested on top of his stomach. Samaru was curled up on one of the couches and Kakashi lay next to her on the floor.

There were no curtains to cover the windows, so the moon light poured in and turned the room a bluish glow. She missed this place. Now that she was back, she remembered what it was like, and how different it was to her other home in konaha.

Sure, she'd admit the village hidden in the leaves was beautiful, but this place held a different kind of beauty.

The way the moon light wept through the windows. The way the breeze gently blew the soft tussock grass and white sand. The way the waves gently rolled over the sand, and made froth as it rolled back. This place had been so untouched by man, and for so long. She hoped it would always be that way.

She climbed out of her sleeping bag; her pink hair clicking with static, and moved next to Kakashi. She lay beside him and gazed for a second; admiring his glowing skin. A hand crawled its way up his chest until it reached his chin. Carefully it pulled down his mask; she just wanted to see it.

'_Why does he hide such a beautiful face?'_ she asked herself. _'He has no scars or skin condition, and he barely has a tan line! Girls would kill to just be in the presence of him, if they knew what was behind the mask. Maybe that's why he hides it…'_ she inwardly giggled as she moved closer to him, and buried her eyes in his neck.

"Sakura" he whispered

"Hm?" she immediately shot up

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"I just wanted to see it" she exclaimed.

He smiled and lent up to kiss her gently on the forehead. She tilted her self so her lips replaced her brow.

"Sakura…" he murmured as her lips became more passionate and violent.

"Stop" He tried to force her off him.

"Why?" she sensually replied as her mouth started to move towards his neck. "it's not like it'll make you pop up a tail. That only works if you're either in the water or a meter near it."

He inhaled deeply as her hands caressed his chest, and began to lower.

"What's wrong?" she asked; disappointment in her eyes as he quickly pushed her off and stood.

"Sakura…" he sighed

"It's not like I can help it" she argued "I'm a mermaid Kakashi. What did you expect?"

He stood in silence. She never acted this way before. Why was she doing this now?

'_I need some fresh air'_ he thought as he turned to leave; pulling up his mask in the process.

He found a nice little spot where he could lean on the sandbank. He knew very little about mermaids, infract, come to think of it, he didn't know anything. Maybe she acted like that because this was her home town.

'_What the?'_ he asked himself as he felt something very cold wrap around his feet and hands. He looked up to see Sakura standing beside him; her hand raised in the air.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to break free of the freezing ice.

"Now you're not going anywhere" she said as she knelt down beside him.

He felt something scratch against his neck. And looked to see what it was; grass from the bank was in twining itself around his upper torso.

"Sakura-" he tried to say but she had forced her lips on his clothed ones. "It's impossible for us to have this kind of relationship" he said once they had parted.

She turned to face the ocean "why?" she pouted

"For one we are teacher and student" he replied "and two your underage…"

"How old are you?" she asked

"What?" he questioned "too old for you"

"You're so oblivious" she said

"why do you say that?" he asked

"I'm much older than you think" she replied "and I will no longer be your student in a year."

"What?" he asked puzzled

"Guess" a tone of sadness in her voice

"12" he replied

"No" she shook her head; still facing the ocean.

"You can't be older" he proclaimed

"43" she bluntly said

"w-what?" he was REALLY confused now.

"We live a lot longer than humans" her chin rested on her knees as he arms wrapped around her legs "the life expectancy of a human rounds around 60 – 80, but we're completely different. Our life expectancy is around 300 – 500. Some even live into the thousands. I have a relative who's 3000"

He just sat in silence as he contemplated the thought.

43; that's almost as old as the legendary sannin.

"But I'm still considered an adolescent…" she continued. "Time is completely different thing in my world. You couldn't even begin to understand it" her quite voice was full of depth and sadness. "Our bodies take a lot longer to develop, and by the time you come of age, you're already dead"

'_I see'_ he thought _'No wonder there are hardly any of them.'_

"Don't you see Kakashi? The reason I why I act the way I do is because I'm becoming of age. And it doesn't help when I'm close to the sea."

"Sakura…" he whispered "would you… would you please tell me every thing there is to know about your kind?"

"What?" she asked a little confused

"I asked you if you would tell me every thing there is to know about mermaids" he said once more "I'm a little rusty on that topic, and it would help me to understand if I knew more about it."

"Oh…" she sighed "of course"

She stood and faced him; her arm rose.

"What are you doing?" he asked

The vines that once trapped him drew back into the bank, and the ice that froze his skin melted.

"As you know" she began as she sat back down "we live longer than humans. We've been around for a long time, but our numbers are dwindling. This town hasn't always been here; it was created about 200 years ago, so we could have a permanent place on land, and hopefully produce more children. It's true we do create eggs and hatch from them, but we are raised much like mammals. I infract had about 325 brothers and sisters when I fist entered this world, but sadly… only 2 of them lived to be a year old."

"Sakura…" his voice softened

"I lost my brother about 20 years ago when a ship ran into him as he surfaced. By the time I reached him he was already gone… and my sister, she… she was…" black tears began to form in her eyes and strayed down her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her chest took a deep breath.

"She was caught in a fishing net and was ripped to bits when they found out they had caught a mermaid." Her eyes watered more than ever. Kakashi was sure she was leaking the entire ocean!

"That happened about 10 years ago" she said "Samaru helped me after that, and we became really close friends… but, when I got caught… I feared the same thing that happened to my sister would happen to me"

"I see you told him" sounded a voice from behind them

"Samaru!" gasped a shocked Sakura

"Come on" she smiled as she knelt beside her. "You know better not to cry like this. You'll end up killing your self." Her hand rose and wiped away her tears.

Sakura choked a small laugh and stood. "I'll be back soon" she announced.

"Hold on" Samaru stopped her for a moment.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

Her black haired friend raised and pressed her hand to Sakuras wrapped arm. Nothing appeared to be happening and Kakashi wondered what she was doing.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered as she removed the bandage.

It was clear then what she had done, for no wound stained her arm.

"Take as long as you need" Samaru lay down and spread her self out over the sand; her hands making a pillow for her head.

Kakashi moved as if her were about to stand.

"Don't" Samaru warned as her hand grasped his arm.

He watched as Sakura stripped herself of her clothing and dove into the sea.

"So" Samaru edged on once her pink-haired friend had disappeared.

"So what?" Kakashi asked

"So how much did she tell you? About us I mean" She closed her eyes as she casually spoke.

"Not much" he replied as he lay down "just about how long you live for, and her family"

"I see" Samaru replied "and?"

"And that's about it" he nervously replied. There was something seriously scary about this friend; Samaru. Whether it was her purple eyed glare, or the never ending serious and carefree attitude; he didn't know which one to pick. It was probably both.

"You know there's a lot more to us than meets the eye" Samaru started

"How so?" Kakashi asked

"You really are clueless" she sighed "we all have powers, some more powerful than others. Generally they get more powerful and broad with age. Like for instance, Sakura can freeze things and also make plants grow. She can also melt and boil things, sometimes even making them explode. I'm a lot older than her, so I can do more. For example…" she thought.

"I can control water and shape it, I can also heal things instantly; as you observed earlier what I did to Sakuras arm… and I can also make it rain. Sakura once nicknamed me cloud, because I could create them and make them disappear with ease." She smiled to herself. "Some people get so powerful they can create hurricanes."

"So you all have different powers of different levels" he said after a pause.

She nodded.

"But some really unlucky ones are born with none, nor do they gain them over their years. They're the ones that death takes early." She continued "but still…" she sat up "no matter how powerful you are, you're still vulnerable. Her brother was one of the few that could create hurricanes, and he got knocked once in the head by a boat and he was out of it."

"What were her sister's powers?" Kakashi asked

"Hmph" she huffed"She was a noisy little shit that one, that was her power." She slightly laughed "still, I can't help but feel sorry for her… she was Sakuras sister after all."

"You mean… she had none?" Kakashi asked astonished

Samaru nodded "Aphrodite only knows how she made it to 33" (A/N: Can someone please tell me if this is the right Greek god?)

"Is there anything else you could tell me?" Kakashi asked

"Not that I can think of" Samaru mumbled "only that we need to intake a lot of salt to form a tail."

"So that's why Sakura formed one then" Kakashi mumbled to himself

"Yep" Samaru replied.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" a voice asked from behind

"Your names Sasuke right?" Samaru asked

"Yea, what about it?" he moved down the bank and stood beside her; an eyebrow rose. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's just gone for a swim" Kakashi replied "if you'll excuse me, I'm going back inside, for hopefully a few more hours sleep. The sun will be up soon."

"So how are you friends with Sakura?" he asked as he sat beside her.

Samaru rolled her eyes as she explained the whole thing to him.

xXxXx

Water was the best thing to soothe an aching body. And she wanted to make the most of it. Her night vision kicked in, as her green eyes wandered through black water. The moon shone through and hit the bottom of the sea bed, where Sakura lay still; her hand sifted though the dampness of the sand, forming little clouds'.

When was the last time she just lay there?

It had been so long, she couldn't remember.

xXxXx

Sasuke calmly sat and took it all in.

When she was finished, he stood as if nothing was different, and tuned towards the house.

"Sasuke?" she asked

"What is it?" he replied, his back still facing her.

She stood and walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder that forced him to turn around.

"What are you doing-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as she locked lips with him.

xXxXx

Mawahahaa!!

This chapter is the longest so far, so I hope it is of satisfactory

As for the next chapter…. School's back so I can't grantee it will be out soon.

By the way, I said Aphrodite because in the legend, it says mermaids were often mistaken for her.

Until next time!!

Ja! (Which means bye, bye the way…)


	6. Green Water?

Thanks to all those who reviewed! And thanks to **Monique **as well. I used to know practically everything about mythology, but I've pretty much forgotten now, so thanks.

Enjoy!!

**Undercover**

**Green Water?**

She pulled herself out of the water and onto a small rock. She sighed as a hand combed through her wet hair and water dripped down her shoulders and back. Warmth began to heat her body as she felt the light of the rising sun hit her cold skin.

How long had she been in the water for?

She sat for a moment before plunging back into the sea and made her way back to shore.

As she drifted along the surface of the water; her eyes glided along the sea bottom. Underground rock pools, empty sea shells and jade algae littered the giant bed of sand. Silver fish smoothly glided along as they began to wake. There silk scales reflecting the little light there was.

"Aghu-" Sakura gagged as she felt something stab her tail.

She looked down to see a small tube attached to her; a needle. She had been injected with something she knew not of. What ever it was, it turned her world black.

xXxXx

His eyes squinted as the morning sun blinded them. He sat up to find Naruto plunked over his legs; like a restraint. He peered down at them as he lightly grabbed and pushed him off. The room surrounding him was full of empty blankets and pillows.

'_Didn't they come in at all last night?'_ the silver haired jonin thought, as he stood and began to fold up all the sheets.

"Want some help?" a voice asked him as he felt warm hands wrap around his waist.

"No thanks" he replied as he detached them.

"Samaru" a male voice said as he pulled the girl away.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke looked at her warningly, like he owned her. she smiled at him as if she had done nothing. He sighed as he let her wrist go and picked up his futon from the floor, and folded it neatly "where shall I put these?"

She walked to a cupboard next to the kitchen and opened it. "In here will do" she beamed. Sasuke stuffed his bedding into he ridiculously small cupboard; Kakashi soon following after.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he noticed her empty bedding still present in the middle of the floor.

"probably still out swimming" Samaru replied as she put away her pink haired friends futon. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

xXxXx

Her black world turned to green, as her matching eyes darted open.

'_Where am I?'_ she asked herself.

She felt as if she was still floating in water, so she must have still been in the sea… but this water was… green?

Her eyes widened as her memories flashed though her mind. Her tail instinctively pumped hard as she tried to swim. But something felt as if it were weighing her down.

Indeed something was.

Her head turned to find a long and heavy chain; wrapped around her hips. Her fingers trailed down the huge rings that were binding her. The line led to a glass wall where it twisted and came to an end.

'_What is this?!'_ she inwardly screamed as the four glass walls around her ceased to break. Her arm felt as if it were about to break, but even so, she continued to thrust herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said an unfamiliar voice.

She ignored it and continued to pummel. A man with short brown hair entered the room. his clothes looked centuries old, and were torn and cut in various places. He wore a simple brown shirt with baggy black pants. he looked live an average guy; like there was nothing special about him. Apart from the fact he was rather dirty, but I wouldn't really call that a specialty.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she stopped; her arm now bruised and purple, but not really caring.

"it's not what I want" he replied "it's what my master wants."

"what's that suppose to mean?!" her voice turned an unpleasant shade of anger.

"you'll see" he gave her a smile and turned to leave.

"you haven't answered my question!" she raised her hands and made the green water surrounding her leave the glass box.

"what do you think you're do-" the man did not have a chance to finish the sentence, as water enveloped and swallowed his body.

She fell to the bottom of the tank as nothing was supporting her. The entire room was now flooded; waist deep. Her hands rose once more and froze it all. It sounded like glass creaking as the green H20 turned as hard as a rock. The man yelled cursing words as he felt his legs being literally crushed as he tried to escape. She used her tail to break the chain and clambered over the glass wall.

"where do you think you're going?!" the brown haired man snarled.

"where ever I want!" Sakura snapped back as punched the man unconscious.

She crawled and slid across the ice, and used her fists to pry open the door. luckily the handle was at shoulder height or she would have been trapped. She fell onto a hard stone slab, and looked around her. She was in a long dark corridor, and the only lights were a few stray candles on the walls. She followed her instincts to go right, and began to crawl that way.

Where was she? Was she still in her home town? Or had she been taken to some other location?

xXxXx

"Can you pick up a sent?" Kakashi asked anxiously

"Yes, but a very faint one at that. All this salt is making it hard for me to detect it." his nin-dog Pakkun replied. "this way"

He led them to the rock Sakura was sitting on only hours ago. The day was still fairly new; the sun was almost halfway across the sky.

"the trail ends here" he announced.

"I'll be right back" Samaru announced as she stripped herself of her clothing. "hold onto these, will you?" she said as she handed them to Sasuke.

Before any of them could react, or protest, she had dove into the water. Sasuke watched intensely as he saw her blurry figure move around the bottom of the sea bed. She studied every rock, every shell, and every grain of sand for any hint of where her friend could be. Something silver was sitting in a chunk of orange coral, and caught her attention.

'_a needle?'_ she asked herself as she picked it up.

"Samaru!" Sasuke said as he saw her surface and help her out of the water.

"look what I found" she held up the small tube of plastic and Kakashi took it.

"what is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know" his sensei replied "but I have a very bad feeling about this"

xXxXx

"welcome"

She froze as she entered a rather large room; still crawling on her stomach.

"Sakura-chan"

'_why do they know my name? and why hasn't my tail formed back into legs?'_ She asked herself _'wait, I know that voice…'_

Her eyes looked up to see someone she both feared and did not expect.

xXxXx

Haha cliff hanger!! Sorry this chapter was very short. But I just realized that I haven't uploaded this story in a long time, and thought, a short chapter is better than no chapter.

Until next time!!

By!!


	7. Found You

No complaining! I practically shitted this chapter out. No, it has not been edited yet. No, this is probably not the whole chapter. Yes, I know there are alot of mistakes, and yes, I need to go back and edit it.

Enjoy!

**Undercover**

**Found you**

The green in her eyes almost vanished as her skin turned white with fear.

"wh-wh-what are y-you doing he-here?" she managed to say.

He grinned at her and showed off his piercing white teeth. "You escaped the last men I sent out to get you, so I went and captured you myself."

"t-that was your doing?!" She asked stunned.

"Of course" he smirked.

"what did you do to me?!" she asked "why won't my tail form back into legs?"

"can't you figure it out?" he stared at her

Images of the needle, injecting, piercing her flesh flashed through her mind. Not only had that thing knocked her out, but forbidden her from having legs as well.

"No legs, no running away" he gripped her by the neck.

xXxXx

"I think I know where she is" announced Samaru.

"Where?" Kakashi asked; a hint of desperation in his voice.

"It's a rather dark topic…" She sighed.

"Tell us where, Samaru" Sasuke asked

"I heard a rumor that merfolk were going missing" She dried her tail with her hand and soon legs were taking their place "at first I didn't believe them, but I know Sakura more than anyone else, it's no like her to run off and be gone for hours on end." Sasuke handed her back her clothes. "I heard that they were being taken; never to return. And none of them did. Or so I heard."

Only one person was running through the heads of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke; Orochimaru. It had to be. He was the one that came up with the idea of making water ninjas. Maybe he was continuing his research here.

"Pakkun?" Kakashi looked down at his dog. The four legged animal nodded with understanding. Kakashi held out the needle as Pakkun sniffed it.

"It's defiantly him alright" he concluded "I'd recognize that scent a mile off"

"Great" the Jonin sighed with sarcasm.

They knew they were supposed to investigate the town because of suspicion, but they weren't expecting to actually find Orochimaru here.

xXxXx

"Now if you don't mind" the fork tongued man hissed as he grabbed her by the wrists as well. "Let's put you back in your tank, shall we?" he dragged her across the room and back down the hall way. They returned to the frozen room she was originally put in.

"My my" Orochimaru smirked "you certainly are an interesting prospect"

He chained her wrists and attached them to a big loop hanging off the stone walls. She hissed as her wrists ached at the metal rubbing into her skin.

"Now" the snake master started "if you would be so kind" he gestured towards the green ice that still filled the room, and still trapped the unconscious man. She looked at him with daring eyes. He sighed as a white bubbly substance landed on his eyebrow. "If you don't do what I ask, I will use force." He said as he whipped the spit away.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sakura dared. His smirk grew.

xXxXx

"In here" Pakkun found the entry way to a cave. After much sniffing and running threw forest, he finally found the entrance to Orochimarus hide out. They all followed him down it.

"Looks like we're going to have to swim" Samaru announced when she saw the cave led to water. They all took a deep breath and jumped into the pool.

They searched around for any kind of cave or exit. Finally, Sasukes sharp eyes spotted something shiny buried under think sand. He swam to it and swept some of the grains away. He then realized it was a door. 'This must be it' He thought as he struggled to open it. The others soon noticed him and came to help. The hatch was pulled back to reveal a massive drop that was completely dark. Kakashi went first while the others soon followed.

Suddenly something started to pull them which such force it felt as if their skin was being torn. Samaru how ever was used to these violent conditions. She looked to Kakashi to see his mask had been pulled off, she looked to Naruto and the expression on his face, it looked like he was actually enjoying it! Sasuke how ever, looked like he was running out of air. She reached out and grabbed his arm whilst pulling herself closer to him. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his. Slowly, she fed him the air his body craved. His eyes widened as a white tail with cherry red linings took place of his legs.

He looked to her and nodded, kissing her in thanks. Naruto blushed a little as he saw his best friend/worst enemy who was now a merman, make out with another mermaid. While Kakashi on the other hand was tightly clinging to his dog whilst completely ignoring the couple.

The hole seemed to go on forever until finally they were spat out and fell on hard floor.


End file.
